hanakochan path of the heart
by forevertearsfalling
Summary: inuyashas daughter hanako runs away from home,to find her heart. she is anoutcast,and has always been alone in her motherstime.Hanako saves awolf with a sacred arrow she fireswhos being attacked by kagura,andshe escapes with minorinjuries better than sum
1. 3 different faces

Deep blue orbs, specked with dark brown, and gold seemed dull, as the pale, 13 year old girl walked behind her two sisters.

The younger of the three sisters, had long, curly, raven-black hair. Small dog ears and auburn eyes

Gave The Impression she was Innocent. The tallest of the sisters, had light brown hair, semi-short in length, paired with golden eyes that were flecked with dark brown. Both the youngest, and the oldest siblings, wore uniforms in different shades of green.

The younger sibling wore a lime-green uniform, with bleached knee-socks, and a matching green tie, not to mention the button up shirt that was brighter than the socks. The oldest wore the same, in dark green.

The girl who trailed behind them, wore slightly baggy cargo pants that were pitch black, converse, and a black quarter-sleeve, with black netting covering her stomach, the rest of her arms, wrapping around like gloves almost, as well as her neck, and where the shirt cut off , just above her chest. Besides the fact that she wore dark red lipstick, and thin black eyeliner, a silver heart locket hung around her neck, the black messenger bag that her, and her older sibling both had, were plain. The youngest had a bright pink messenger bag with CATS on it.

The long sidewalk that lead to school, forked off into 3 different directions. One led to the high school, where Kiade, the oldest went. She was in ninth grade. Another led to the elementary school, where Sango, the youngest went.

The last one led to the middle-school, where the middle-child, hanako, went. She was in eight grade.

The youngest was in 3rd grade, and actually didn't have to wear a uniform…

Although, she liked the idea of one, the elementary schools were permitted to wear whatever, why she chose a lime-green uniform…no one could understand…She was a strange girl.

"Bye onee-Chan!" The youngest girl turned around and hugged the 13yr old around her waist.

Her expression softened and she hugged the girl lightly.

"Be a good girl today, Sango." She spoke, as the girl turned to walk in the front gates of her school.

Sango nodded, then said bye to her other sister.

"Bye kiada!" With that, she ran to a small group of friends that looked like they were around her age, 8.

The two walked a bit further, and Kiade turned to hanako.

"Be good today, please." A slightly worried expression showed in her face.

"I'll try onee-Chan."

After a moment of staring worriedly at her younger sister, Kiada smiled slightly, giving her a slight hug.

Hanako blushed slightly, her white dog ears embarrassed.

"Yeah."

Hanako wasn't the type to hug people, except for her younger sister, sometimes. So it didn't surprise her sister that she didn't hug back.

Kiada ran off to the gates of her school, and hanako walked to the gates of the middle-school hurriedly.

She walked quickly through the halls, avoiding everyone's gazes, as she quickly walked to her locker, grabbing some books then quietly closing it. Her eyes downcast, hanako walked alone to homeroom. An emotionless look on her face.

Her classmates stared at her and a few giggled, whispering and looking back at her every few minutes.

Quietly hanako sat at her seat, and selfconscisly held a small, tie string bag to her chest.

She slipped out of her bag a small, leather notebook that looked brand-new. Hiding the small bag inside her black messenger bag,

She began to write, blocking out all sound around her. A slight smile graced her lips, eyes sparkling, as the pen flew against the smooth, clean pages of the book. "RING!"

Hanako was awakened from her words, as the bell rang. Sighing, she grabbed her bag, securing the strap on her shoulder as she grabbed her notebook, clutching it to her chest tightly. A distant look clouded her eyes, as she walked mindlessly to her next class, ignoring the stares she received.

A curious look or two showed slightly on a few faces, as she walked on through the halls.

Hanako's ears twitched, just in time to notice that a group of 5 girls were following her.

She sighed, irritated.

"Nani?" Hanako turned to face the group, her notebook safely hidden in her bag.

One girl smirked. Hanako narrowed her eyes, and took a battle stance, ears alert, eyes fixed on the group.

They were up to something, but she wasn't sure what.

"Apologize." One of the girls said simply, arrogance plain in her voice.

"For what?" Hanako's voice was cold, laced with venom.

"For being a freak." The first girl who had spoken said.

There was a deadly silence for a moment, while hanako looked blankly at the girl. The silence was ended by Hanako's slow, sure steps toward the girl. Expecting hanako to bow, or something, she gave a superior look. Hanako's footsteps stopped 3 inches from the girl, and a strange growl was heard from her throat. A fist collided with the girls' face, and she blacked out, falling into the arms of the group behind her.

Her nose was bloody, most likely broken, as a moment ago they had all heard a loud crack as Hanako's fist collided with her face.

"Baka." Bangs covered the half-demon's face, as she then scoffed, an emotionless face hiding her fury.

"If she had common sense, she wouldn't have said that."

The other girls whimpered frozen in their positions.

"The rest of you didn't do anything, so I have no reason to hurt you …but, let this be a lesson to not get so arrogant around hanako higurashi." They looked both dumb-founded, and relieved at this.

Hanako suddenly continued.

"When she wakes up, tell her I won't harm her again, unless this happens again."

One girl nodded frightfully, confused that hanako was letting them go, and not beating the crap out of the now unconscious girl.

Hanako then turned around, walking at a steady pace to lunch hour. She felt the dropped jaws and wide eyes of the group bore holes in her back, and she sighed.

"I'd better go wash the blood off…"

Turning to the girls' bathroom, she pushed the door open, careful not to leave blood on the handle.

Hanako quickly washed the blood away with water, then stared at her reflection in the mirror, letting her true feelings out a bit.

A tear escaped her eye, and she quickly rubbed it away, gripping the sink, she let tears fall silently, until the door was about to open.

Rinsing her face of the tears, she quickly walked out of the bathroom, re-applying her eyeliner as she made her way to lunch.

After buying her lunch, hanako walked outside to the area with picnic tables, and hid herself in a tree, well above the eyes' of passerby.

Drawing her knees to her chest, hanako gazed into the sky above her, letting her face show the pain she felt so deeply.

"Why?" Her face was helpless, lost. "Why, am I so different, no matter what I do…?"

"It's not enough."

"I…don't belong here…" were Hanako's last words, as she lay against the tree, to take a nap, before the unuaslly- long lunch break ended.

'Flashback;'

'Hanako was 7 years old again, her then bitter-sweet eyes looking fearfully at the children they passed by, as she clung to her fathers' kimono.

"I wish I could be like them…" She whispered, her small grip tightening on the kimono.

Her father noticed this, and took her hand in his, removing it from his kimono. Her hand then relaxed, and the fear in her eyes changed to a sort of confidence that only he could see. Just then, her older sister grabbed her other hand, and urged her to come play with any children they might find. Hanako nodded, and was pulled away by her then 9-1/2 year old sister.'

Hanako's eyes snapped open. Her breathing ragged, as though gasping for air, as she sat up, shaking.

It was…that memory…what occurred next would remain with her until she died.

She held a fist to her chest, clenching it in an effort to stop her tears from pouring from her eyes.

Breathing deeply, she regained control of herself, and wiped the tears from her face.

After about half an hour of looking blankly at the sky, and grasping at her chest, as if to claw away the hurt from the memories that haunted her, she couldn't take it anymore. Hanako stood, and leaped from the tree, to another smaller tree a fair distance from her previous one.

Then, hanako, jumping to the ground, ran. After securing her things a moment, her footsteps were quick and light, soundless to the ground below her. Somehow she managed to escape the school grounds undetected, to her amazement. Though hanako didn't much care at this point.

Her footsteps changed to the bleach-white sidewalk that led to the intersection for their schools. The footsteps slowed, as hanako reached her destination, the park. To go home…she'd have to explain herself to her grand-mother, and great-grandfather.

Hanako didn't need them to think she needed counseling or something.

Besides, who would believe that a priest had almost killed her in this time? Priests now, were different than that of feudal Japan.

Not to mention the well…and naraku…and her half-demon father and his brother…

She sighed deeply, taking a seat on a bench that sat between two large oaks, whose leaves sheltered the bench from all but the sunlight that filtered through the leaves to where she sat, as though a spotlight was shining on her, telling her to cheer up.

A few tears leaked from her eyes, unknowing to her, as hanako softly whispered something inaudible, as the wind swept by, taking her almost silent words to wherever the wind would travel. A small sound came from some bushes across from hanako, that would've been too low for any human to hear, but for hanako, was as clear as a scream. Leaving her things on the bench, she went toward the sound, and pushed the bushes gently apart, to reveal a small, injured yellow puppy. It was licking its' paw and whimpering, ears and tail, sagging.

Hanako's face suddenly became soft, and she offered a hand for the puppy to sniff, and smiled.

She wanted to help him. His eyes showed fear, and hurt, just like Hanako's.

He must've noticed this, because he licked her outstretched hand as a sign of trust.

Gently, and slowly, she took him from the bushes, talking softly to him.

"It's alright, little guy." "I've got you; I'll bandage your paw for you."

A soft smile showed in her features, and she set the puppy down beside her, quickly taking out a first aid kit from her smaller, tie-string bag. "This might sting a little, but you'll feel better once your paws wrapped up."

Hanako held a small spray bottle in her hand, and sprayed the puppy's paw a few times, then gently wrapped its paw in bandages.

"There you go; you should get home now, little guy."

The dogs' large brown eyes looked sad, and hanako noticed,

"Don't you have a home?" The dog licked her hand, and hanako understood what his eyes said, suddenly.

"They hurt you, right?" "I know how you feel, but someone will love you no matter what, once they find you. I won't let them hurt you,

I promise."

Hanako's hand had been gently petting the dog, as she spoke, and she suddenly continued to speak, after a moment.

"You know what? I don't think it would hurt to bring you home until your paw is better."

Hanako's eyes were bright, and sparkling, they hadn't been like that in a long time.

,


	2. runaway

Deep blue orbs, specked with dark brown, and gold seemed dull, as the pale, 13 year old girl walked behind her two sisters.

The younger of the three sisters, had long, curly, raven-black hair. Small dog ears and auburn eyes

Gave The Impression she was Innocent. The tallest of the sisters, had light brown hair, semi-short in length, paired with golden eyes that were flecked with dark brown. Both the youngest, and the oldest siblings, wore uniforms in different shades of green.

The younger sibling wore a lime-green uniform, with bleached knee-socks, and a matching green tie, not to mention the button up shirt that was brighter than the socks. The oldest wore the same, in dark green.

The girl who trailed behind them, wore slightly baggy cargo pants that were pitch black, converse, and a black quarter-sleeve, with black netting covering her stomach, the rest of her arms, wrapping around like gloves almost, as well as her neck, and where the shirt cut off , just above her chest. Besides the fact that she wore dark red lipstick, and thin black eyeliner, a silver heart locket hung around her neck, the black messenger bag that her, and her older sibling both had, were plain. The youngest had a bright pink messenger bag with CATS on it.

The long sidewalk that lead to school, forked off into 3 different directions. One led to the high school, where Kiade, the oldest went. She was in ninth grade. Another led to the elementary school, where Sango, the youngest went.

The last one led to the middle-school, where the middle-child, hanako, went. She was in eight grade.

The youngest was in 3rd grade, and actually didn't have to wear a uniform…

Although, she liked the idea of one, the elementary schools were permitted to wear whatever, why she chose a lime-green uniform…no one could understand…She was a strange girl.

"Bye onee-Chan!" The youngest girl turned around and hugged the 13yr old around her waist.

Her expression softened and she hugged the girl lightly.

"Be a good girl today, Sango." She spoke, as the girl turned to walk in the front gates of her school.

Sango nodded, then said bye to her other sister.

"Bye kiada!" With that, she ran to a small group of friends that looked like they were around her age, 8.

The two walked a bit further, and Kiade turned to hanako.

"Be good today, please." A slightly worried expression showed in her face.

"I'll try onee-Chan."

After a moment of staring worriedly at her younger sister, Kiada smiled slightly, giving her a slight hug.

Hanako blushed slightly, her white dog ears embarrassed.

"Yeah."

Hanako wasn't the type to hug people, except for her younger sister, sometimes. So it didn't surprise her sister that she didn't hug back.

Kiada ran off to the gates of her school, and hanako walked to the gates of the middle-school hurriedly.

She walked quickly through the halls, avoiding everyone's gazes, as she quickly walked to her locker, grabbing some books then quietly closing it. Her eyes downcast, hanako walked alone to homeroom. An emotionless look on her face.

Her classmates stared at her and a few giggled, whispering and looking back at her every few minutes.

Quietly hanako sat at her seat, and selfconscisly held a small, tie string bag to her chest.

She slipped out of her bag a small, leather notebook that looked brand-new. Hiding the small bag inside her black messenger bag,

She began to write, blocking out all sound around her. A slight smile graced her lips, eyes sparkling, as the pen flew against the smooth, clean pages of the book. "RING!"

Hanako was awakened from her words, as the bell rang. Sighing, she grabbed her bag, securing the strap on her shoulder as she grabbed her notebook, clutching it to her chest tightly. A distant look clouded her eyes, as she walked mindlessly to her next class, ignoring the stares she received.

A curious look or two showed slightly on a few faces, as she walked on through the halls.

Hanako's ears twitched, just in time to notice that a group of 5 girls were following her.

She sighed, irritated.

"Nani?" Hanako turned to face the group, her notebook safely hidden in her bag.

One girl smirked. Hanako narrowed her eyes, and took a battle stance, ears alert, eyes fixed on the group.

They were up to something, but she wasn't sure what.

"Apologize." One of the girls said simply, arrogance plain in her voice.

"For what?" Hanako's voice was cold, laced with venom.

"For being a freak." The first girl who had spoken said.

There was a deadly silence for a moment, while hanako looked blankly at the girl. The silence was ended by Hanako's slow, sure steps toward the girl. Expecting hanako to bow, or something, she gave a superior look. Hanako's footsteps stopped 3 inches from the girl, and a strange growl was heard from her throat. A fist collided with the girls' face, and she blacked out, falling into the arms of the group behind her.

Her nose was bloody, most likely broken, as a moment ago they had all heard a loud crack as Hanako's fist collided with her face.

"Baka." Bangs covered the half-demon's face, as she then scoffed, an emotionless face hiding her fury.

"If she had common sense, she wouldn't have said that."

The other girls whimpered frozen in their positions.

"The rest of you didn't do anything, so I have no reason to hurt you …but, let this be a lesson to not get so arrogant around hanako higurashi." They looked both dumb-founded, and relieved at this.

Hanako suddenly continued.

"When she wakes up, tell her I won't harm her again, unless this happens again."

One girl nodded frightfully, confused that hanako was letting them go, and not beating the crap out of the now unconscious girl.

Hanako then turned around, walking at a steady pace to lunch hour. She felt the dropped jaws and wide eyes of the group bore holes in her back, and she sighed.

"I'd better go wash the blood off…"

Turning to the girls' bathroom, she pushed the door open, careful not to leave blood on the handle.

Hanako quickly washed the blood away with water, then stared at her reflection in the mirror, letting her true feelings out a bit.

A tear escaped her eye, and she quickly rubbed it away, gripping the sink, she let tears fall silently, until the door was about to open.

Rinsing her face of the tears, she quickly walked out of the bathroom, re-applying her eyeliner as she made her way to lunch.

After buying her lunch, hanako walked outside to the area with picnic tables, and hid herself in a tree, well above the eyes' of passerby.

Drawing her knees to her chest, hanako gazed into the sky above her, letting her face show the pain she felt so deeply.

"Why?" Her face was helpless, lost. "Why, am I so different, no matter what I do…?"

"It's not enough."

"I…don't belong here…" were Hanako's last words, as she lay against the tree, to take a nap, before the unuaslly- long lunch break ended.

'Flashback;'

'Hanako was 7 years old again, her then bitter-sweet eyes looking fearfully at the children they passed by, as she clung to her fathers' kimono.

"I wish I could be like them…" She whispered, her small grip tightening on the kimono.

Her father noticed this, and took her hand in his, removing it from his kimono. Her hand then relaxed, and the fear in her eyes changed to a sort of confidence that only he could see. Just then, her older sister grabbed her other hand, and urged her to come play with any children they might find. Hanako nodded, and was pulled away by her then 9-1/2 year old sister.'

Hanako's eyes snapped open. Her breathing ragged, as though gasping for air, as she sat up, shaking.

It was…that memory…what occurred next would remain with her until she died.

She held a fist to her chest, clenching it in an effort to stop her tears from pouring from her eyes.

Breathing deeply, she regained control of herself, and wiped the tears from her face.

After about half an hour of looking blankly at the sky, and grasping at her chest, as if to claw away the hurt from the memories that haunted her, she couldn't take it anymore. Hanako stood, and leaped from the tree, to another smaller tree a fair distance from her previous one.

Then, hanako, jumping to the ground, ran. After securing her things a moment, her footsteps were quick and light, soundless to the ground below her. Somehow she managed to escape the school grounds undetected, to her amazement. Though hanako didn't much care at this point.

Her footsteps changed to the bleach-white sidewalk that led to the intersection for their schools. The footsteps slowed, as hanako reached her destination, the park. To go home…she'd have to explain herself to her grand-mother, and great-grandfather.

Hanako didn't need them to think she needed counseling or something.

Besides, who would believe that a priest had almost killed her in this time? Priests now, were different than that of feudal Japan.

Not to mention the well…and naraku…and her half-demon father and his brother…

She sighed deeply, taking a seat on a bench that sat between two large oaks, whose leaves sheltered the bench from all but the sunlight that filtered through the leaves to where she sat, as though a spotlight was shining on her, telling her to cheer up.

A few tears leaked from her eyes, unknowing to her, as hanako softly whispered something inaudible, as the wind swept by, taking her almost silent words to wherever the wind would travel. A small sound came from some bushes across from hanako, that would've been too low for any human to hear, but for hanako, was as clear as a scream. Leaving her things on the bench, she went toward the sound, and pushed the bushes gently apart, to reveal a small, injured yellow puppy. It was licking its' paw and whimpering, ears and tail, sagging.

Hanako's face suddenly became soft, and she offered a hand for the puppy to sniff, and smiled.

She wanted to help him. His eyes showed fear, and hurt, just like Hanako's.

He must've noticed this, because he licked her outstretched hand as a sign of trust.

Gently, and slowly, she took him from the bushes, talking softly to him.

"It's alright, little guy." "I've got you; I'll bandage your paw for you."

A soft smile showed in her features, and she set the puppy down beside her, quickly taking out a first aid kit from her smaller, tie-string bag. "This might sting a little, but you'll feel better once your paws wrapped up."

Hanako held a small spray bottle in her hand, and sprayed the puppy's paw a few times, then gently wrapped its paw in bandages.

"There you go; you should get home now, little guy."

The dogs' large brown eyes looked sad, and hanako noticed,

"Don't you have a home?" The dog licked her hand, and hanako understood what his eyes said, suddenly.

"They hurt you, right?" "I know how you feel, but someone will love you no matter what, once they find you. I won't let them hurt you,

I promise."

Hanako's hand had been gently petting the dog, as she spoke, and she suddenly continued to speak, after a moment.

"You know what? I don't think it would hurt to bring you home until your paw is better."

Hanako's eyes were bright, and sparkling, they hadn't been like that in a long time.

,


End file.
